creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Newmann (Creative Thoughts)
Newmann was a hunter who was hired by Noah to bring the animals to his ship to be transported to an isolated island away from humans. Background Physical Appearance Gallery Vlcsnap2010102219h28m13.png|Newmann before his conflict with Felix Newmannfullbody.jpg Personality Newmann was introduced as a prideful, composed, polite, confident, collected, reasonable, and patient man. Newmann addresses Noah in a formal manner as he agreed to poach animals from an animal shelter to transport them to an isolated island away from humans. Newmann is also shown to be level-headed and fearless, as he shot down a rhinoceros while he answered a call from Noah than apologizes after taking care of it. Newmann has a fondness for devices that are simple yet effective such as rifles. Newmann is also greedy, as he took Noah's offer of poaching animals for money, and commenting no one can say "no" to the amount of money he was offered. Newmann even stated he'll be spending Noah's money to hunt animals for himself. Newmann is proven to be cunning, clever, and tactical, as he formulated a plan to break into the animal shelter and poach the animals. When dealing with a situation that deems difficult, Newmann will resort to cooperation and expects high efficiency from them. When meeting Noah about the arrangement, Noah gave him a helicopter, two trucks to gather the animals, and his own personal trailer to handle the situation. Newmann also seems to be an achiever, as when Noah suggested replacing the mercenaries for their clumsy and idiotic behavior, Newmann denies it as he explained their ineptitude will make the job for challenging. Newmann also shows his tolerance towards the mercenaries' incompetence, especially towards number 13 and 14, though, he does express his frustration for any mistakes they made, as he threaten to rip one of the soldiers' neck with his bare hands when he claimed he ran over an animal they were suppose to transport. When the mercenaries got the wolves' den, he anticipated them to to escape though the back where he waited to tranquilize them. Also, as a hunter, Newmann placed a variety of traps on the ship for Felix. Newmann isn't above using underhanded tactics as he held Lynxette hostage in order to make Felix surrender. Newmann is confident in his abilities as a hunter. When a rhinoceros was charging at him, Newmann shot him down while answering a call from Noah than took a picture of the shot down rhino with his cellphone. He also seems to get a bit offended if his skills is doubted in any way, as when Noah questioned he'll poach the animals without hurting any of them, Newmann simply responded he offended him while assuring Noah he'll get the animals. His faith and confidence is so great that he was able to subdue a wolf with his bare hands than sedate him with a tranquilizer dart without the use of his rifle. Newmann has a no respect for the animals he hunts, shooting them down with his rifle, and taxidermy them, either having them stuffed or having their heads mounted on a wall. He further displays his cruelty by placing them in cages while transporting them. He's also egotistical, having his trailer decorated with his taxidermied trophies he hunted, and an illustration of him hunted some animals that were lying on their backs. Despite his pride, he's willing to have assistance and cooperate with others upon being necessary, as Newmann got Nimrod, a hawk, to help him with hunting and accepted Noah's offer of hired mercenaries. Although, Newmann is not above abandoning them if he feels they outlived their usefulness, as Newman tranquilized Nimrod instead of Astarté while sarcastically claiming he missed, and even paid no attention to the mercenaries' well-being and outright abandon them when the ship started sinking as he was focused on shooting Felix. Newmann's overconfidence leads him to underestimate his opponents as he was sure he can capture Felix without the use of his rifle which resulted in Felix scratching his face. Upon that, Newmann started to seethe with rage and shows to be vindictive when his pride is damaged in any way, turning his hunt into a personal vendetta against Felix for scratching his face, he'd even went against Noah's objectives when Newmann switched the tranquilizer darts with real bullets. This shows Newmann values his pride as a hunter above all else, especially above money, as he got enraged when Noah wanted to Newmann to cease only for him to betray Noah and cruelly locked him in a cage. When hunting Felix throughout the ship, he single-minded made his attempts to kill him while paying no attention to his surroundings, as he shot a propane tank which resulted in an explosion that was making the ship sink. In his arrogance, he was sure he got Felix when he was holding Lynxette hostage, however, he was foiled by Gus and Astarté. Though, in spite of his rifle being taken away, he was still sure Felix wasn't able to catch him off guard as he was prepare to draw out his machete only for Lynxette to interfere. After being severely injured by his own traps due to Felix's bad luck when the lynx was holding onto him, Newmann completely lost his composure as he made his last attempt to kill him as he hysterically boasted about being the best hunter in the world and no animal can beat him while shooting wildly which made a prop of his own trap collided with him. After his defeat against Felix and surviving the sinking wreckage of the ship, Newmann developed felinophobia, a fear towards cats. It is so intense that Newmann coward against the wall when he saw a young woman holding a kitten. Relationships Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: *'Skilled Tactician': Skilled Hunter: *'Skilled Marksmanship': *'Skilled Weapons Specialist': Peak Endurance: Mental Endurance: Athleticism: Strong Will: Skilled Combat: Peak Strength: Keen Smell: Known Victims Death Trivia Quotes Category:The Missing Lynx Characters Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Fallen Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters